1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voice recognition system which can immediately recognize and analyze a voice input by an operator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, voice recognition systems have been widely utilized in the field of factory automation for automatically classifying various articles. In factory automation, when an operator reads the name of an article and the destination thereof, the voice recognition system recognizes the voice, and the article is classified in accordance with a destination, on a belt conveyor. Further, the name, price, destination, and the like, of the article are automatically printed on a tag based on the above recognition.
In general, the conventional voice recognition system has at least one word dictionary in storage means which stores various words. Briefly, when the voice of the operator is input into the voice recognition system, a word corresponding to the voice is sequentially searched for in the word dictionary. When a word corresponding to the voice is found, or hit, in the word dictionary, the word is displayed on a CRT and printed on the tag.
In this case, it is necessary to store as many words as possible in the word dictionary to insure an accurate hit. However, there is a limitation of the capacity (number of words, or vocabulary to be stored) in the word dictionary due to structural limitations of the storage means. Also, the larger the capacity becomes, the longer the time necessary to search for the corresponding word becomes.